1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a conductive contact with reduced contact resistances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with progressive micro-sizing of semiconductor devices, degree of integration has also increased. Accordingly, the dimensions of the diameters of conductive contacts of semiconductor devices have been reduced.
Thus, the fabrication technique for forming a conductive contact in the interlayer insulating film between a conductive region of a semiconductor substrate and an upper wiring level layer over the interlayer insulating film is one of the most important fabrication techniques for semiconductor fabrication today. As the degree of density of integration of integrated circuit devices increases, contact resistances of the conductive contacts formed in the insulating layer is further increased along with the reduction of the dimensions of the diameters of conductive contacts.
Thus, it is necessary to develop a method for fabricating a conductive contact with reduced contact resistances for semiconductor devices of further reduced-sizes.